Masked
by Never Will I Grow Up
Summary: ReidOC. Three new girls transfer to Spenser. All of them total opposites from each other. Spenser is about to be shaken up by a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead. Do the Son's of Ipswich have any say in this?
1. Planes and Mustangs

A/N: So I'm not sure what grade everyone is in the movie, so we're all going to pretend they're juniors about to start their senior year.

Disclaimer: Yeah, as much as I wish I owned it, I don't so don't sue me.

We've been best friends since the third grade, it only made sense that if one of us got sent to a boarding school halfway across the country, the other two would too. We were on our way to Spenser Academy, about to start our senior year. At the moment, we are flying to Salem, Massachusetts, where we will meet my uncle who would point us in the direction of Ipswich. I still can't believe my parent's sent me to a boarding school! It's not as if I'm a bad kid! I've just made a few bad choices. I just know one thing, I'm so grateful to Bridgette and Missy. If it weren't for them coming with me, I know I wouldn't survive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ew." Bridgette moaned, "What part of vegetarian don't they understand?" She asked in disgust, poking a frozen, slightly green looking, piece of chicken. Bridgette, was the oldest of us, a proud vegetarian, with a lithe dancer's body. She is so tiny, only around 5'2", and has blond hair reaching just below her shoulders. She is a very happy go-lucky person, who loves laughing, as much as dancing. She is the optimist out of all of us, which is needed sometimes, as we rarely go anywhere trouble didn't. She is so girly, loves the color pink. Yet, she isn't very preppy, as some people would expect from looking at her clothes.

"Just throw it away, and stick with peanuts." Missy suggested, while munching on a bag of her own. Missy is beautiful, all though she doesn't really know it. She is half Mexican, so she has a pretty cinnamon tint in her skin. She has long brown waves, with blue tips, and big, brown, doe eyes. She is the most caring person you will ever meet, but she's really introverted. She's a little taller than Bridgette, but still kind of short. She's kind of crazy, but that's why I love her. Her style reflects her personality, all over the place, but it still looks good.

I just snorted in response, while the other two, had opted for airplane food, I smartly decided to fill my carry-on bag, with different snacks, that I don't think I'm going to offer yet. Finally, I held out a large bag of chips, and said, "You wan' somf?" Bridgette and Missy, eagerly shoved their hands into the bag and started munching. I'm a little difficult to understand. I think I'm pretty cynical, and almost the complete opposite of the other two. I'm pretty dark and moody, and an extreme loudmouth. Of course I know how to have fun, but my childhood was a little different than other little girls. I'm pretty random, and I'm a big fat walking contradiction. I'm childish but serious, fun but grounded, stylish but laid back. I have short auburn hair, with bangs that cover one eye, which is green, I blame my looks on my dad, I'm half Irish, and have the palest skin in the world. I guess you could call me a tomboy, so my body is pretty toned, but I know how to be girly when the occasion calls for it. My friends all say that they're jealous of me because I have big boobs, but they bug me, I guess, guys don't really treat me equally because it's so obvious that I'm a girl, maybe that's why I'm so bitter. I like to call myself punk, but it just depends on my mood, my favorite color is green, but you would never be able to tell because I wear so much black.

We are a really odd group, but when you get to know us, you'll probably understand better, I mean Bridgette is a rich city girl, Missy's parents are pretty well off too, but they moved to suburbia and it messed her up a bit, and me, I lived in the ghetto of Los Angeles my entire life, so I've seen some pretty fucked up stuff.

"We are now arriving in Salem..." I rolled my eyes at the overly peppy voice on the intercom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle Jerry!" I cried, as I ran into the arms of a tall middle-aged man. My uncle, was like another dad to me. He constantly spoiled me and my friends, but he is pretty cool. He's one of my best friends too, he took me to my first baseball game, and showed me how to jump-start a car.

"Now, I'm not going to keep you, because I know you have to leave soon, to get to Spencer by tomorrow, but I have a little surprise for you." He lead me and Bridgette and Missy to the terminal exit, and sitting out on the curb was a gorgeous red 1964 mustang convertible.

"You bought me a car!" I was in total and utter shock, seriously this guy is awesome.

"Well actually, your mother gave me the money to buy it for you, but I picked it out." He said proudly.

"Oh my god! I love it!" I screamed, throwing my stuff into the trunk.

Bridgette and Missy smiled, those girls know way to much about me, seriously they've known that I've wanted a classic vintage car like this since I was 14.

"Now before you leave, the mover's should be at Spenser around 4 tomorrow, so make sure you're there by then. Have fun!" He grinned, his wrinkles stretching across his sun-beaten face.

Bridgette and Missy got into the car, and I put the keys into the ignition, I'm so excited to test this baby out. I turned towards my friends and grinned. "To Spenser Academy, bitches! Think it's ready for us?" They laughed and I smiled, "Yeah, I don't think so either.

A/N: Yeah sorry nobody except my OC's are in it yet. Don't worry they'll be in the next chapter. Picture of Peyton's Car on my profile.


	2. Pool and Borus U Gayman

Disclaimer: I don't own jack.

I flopped down with a grunt onto my twin bed. We finally arrived at Spenser, and gotten our room assignments. I was in a room with Bridgette, while Missy had a room to herself across the hall. Lucky bitch. At the moment, we all felt sweaty and gross in our sweats, we just finished rearranging everything in our rooms, and it was only 7:00 pm.

"I'm bored!"Bridgette moaned, sprawling against the bed on the right, which she had officially claimed as hers. I was lying on her stomach, while Missy was on the floor leaning against Bridgette's bed. There was a chorus of agreement with the recent statement, and we all probed our minds for something to do. Finally, I spoke up.

"Let's grab some food, I'm famished." I suggested. They all grinned, we have this inside joke that my name is hungry because on one of our road trips (we took a lot) I kept saying 'I'm hungry!', at that point it was official, I have a bottomless pit as a stomach, and am always hungry.

"Well why don't we go to that one place we saw on the way here, that bar place..." Missy trailed off, trying to remember the name.

"Nicky's"

"Yeah, that's the place!"

So, it was decided that we would go to Nicky's. We went to go change our clothes because Bridgette decided that sweat pants were probably not the best attire to wear.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, but my slanted bangs just fell back into place, that's really frustrating sometimes, but it does look good. I put on earrings that looked like black buttons, a chain with a Celtic knot on it, black jeans, brown cowboy boots, two studded belts, one black and one red, and a black wife beater that exposed my mid-drift, I laughed thinking that if my mom were here, she would call me a whore, and tell me to go change.

Bridgette curled the ends of her hair, put on hot pink heels, a jean mini-skirt, and a white and pink halter top.

Missy just left her hair down, put on a dark red corset, a pair of ripped jeans, and some black flip flops. Turning towards each other, we looked each other over in approval, and headed out to my awesome new mustang, I decided to name it Billy, because some of the most awesome people in the world are named Billy: Billy Holiday, Billy Joe Armstrong, Billy Idol, that weird kid that used to live across the street from me that would always stalk my cat (yeah I know, creepy, but he liked batman, so that's cool).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Reid smirked as he leaned over the pool table lining up a complicated shot. He made his shot, putting a little force into the cue stick. The striped 5 and 2 chased each other over the green velvet surface, before finally sinking into the top right pocket. Reid straightened his posture with a grin, as he surveyed, who else, Aaron Abbot, with an air of arrogance.

"Last ball Abbot," he said with cavalier grace, "Wanna just give me your money now, and save yourself the embarrassment?"

"Just make your shot Garwin." He grunted, in annoyance.

"Fine, middle pocket." Reid, said confidently, aiming at the eight ball, and smiling in satisfaction, at the sound of it hitting the bottom of the pocket. He stood, pocketed the money, and then called out "Any other takers?"

"I'll take you." Cried out a rather feminine voice. He looked up to see who dared take him on, and was surprised to find a very pretty redhead, strutting with confidence towards him. She slapped a hand on the table, a crisp fifty dollar bill in it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------We walked into Nicky's, and I officially declared this place to be the shit. There was pool, and I couldn't wait to scam some sucker out of his money. Honestly, guys never expect girls to be good at pool, but so far, I've been undefeated. It's even better because nobody knows me here! There were also really hot boys... Speaking of, I saw a very hot blond boy, who looked like he was kicking some guy's butt, he might make a good opponent, plus he was gorgeous, but then I just needed to remind myself that I don't need a boyfriend. He called out in the sexiest voice ever, "Any other takers?"

I smirked, I couldn't help myself, Bridgette says that I have a problem as a compulsive gambler, but I just call it fun. "I'll take you."

I could feel everybody's eyes on me, I smirked at how shocked they wear so I decided to milk it for all it was worth, I did that weird strut thing that Bridge and Miss taught me, and then I felt completely confident. I slapped my hand on the table, with my cash."Fifty bucks says you'll lose." I said, looking at him with my "you-are-so-going-to-be-screwed-over" look. Blondie was in a daze, and I felt him looking a my boobs. "Snap out of it Captain Hormone, and take your eyes off my chest."

"You sure you can take it, Red?" He asked, cockily. Arrogant ass, I take back what I said about him being hot. Although it's true.

"Yup, just break." I replied, I was seriously annoyed. He shrugged, and broke the formation of balls, not one of them sank. Ha, you loser.

"So, what's your name?" He asked me, I think he still thinks that I will lose.

"Peyton, you?" I replied, while aiming at a solid.

"Reid," He said, he was still staring at me... Reid's a hot name, "You go to Spenser?"

"Just starting this year, I'm a senior." I knew what he was doing, he was trying to distract me... Well it's not going to work, got it Bucko? I started looking at the shot from all the angles, seeing a few different ways to make a pretty tight combo. Okay, I just had to look up, I mean seriously, another voice, also extremely hot.

"Hey man, what's up?" A tall, dark haired boy came and stood next to Reid coughblondasscough. Damn, is everyone in Ipswich (Ha ha it looks like Chipwich) completely gorgeous?

"Nothing."

"You're playing a chick?" What the fuck? Did he just call me a chick? For the sake of his future children, he better hope not.

I sighed, "You know this chick is standing right here, and has a name. I'm Peyton."

"Tyler. You do know that playing Reid is suicide, right?" He chuckled.

I glared my evil glare of death, and took my shot, and sunk two solids. I stood up, leaning on my cue, and grinned.

"Still think it's suicide?" The two boys, just stared at me in shock, and just shook their heads.

I leaned over, and aimed for my next shot.

"So, how come you're just starting now?" Reid continued to ask.

"My parents sent me here, I live in California."

"Why did they send you here?" Tyler asked.

"I got kicked out of my old school." I shrugged.

"Why?" Reid asked.

I laughed, and replied cheekily, "Wouldn't you like to know?" The game continued like that, questions being thrown around like baseballs, and snide remarks, from both sides. After a while, I finally sunk the eight ball. I laughed at the stunned faces of the boys, and took the money from the table.

Tyler recovered first from the shocked silence. "We are going to have to introduce you to our friends. You just made history, no one has ever beaten Reid at pool."

I shrugged, "Sure, just let me get my friends, their probably on the dance floor." Ew. Dancing. "I'll be back in second."

A moment later, I was back, with Bridgette and Missy in tow. "Reid, Tyler, these are my best friends Bridgette and Missy. Girls, this is Reid and Tyler."

They said their hellos, and then the boys lead us off to a table near the dance floor. Reid and Tyler sat down, in the empty chairs while I grabbed a chair from the next table, and straddled it backwards (It is way more comfortable to sit that way!)

"Sup peeps?" I asked, as though I had known these people all my life, even though I didn't even know their names yet. Bridgette and Missy followed my lead, and joined us.

"Guys this is Peyton, and her friends Missy and Bridgette. She just did the impossible and beat Reid in pool. Peyton, Missy, Bridgette, this is Caleb, his girlfriend Sarah, Pogue, and his girlfriend Kate."

Bridgette spoke up, "Sarah, right? I love your dress!"

"Thanks! I wasn't sure whether it worked with the shoes or not, but it's my favorite."

"Oh no, the shoes totally work, where did you get them?" I grinned as my friend talked with Sarah. She's such a girly girl.

"So, you beat Reid, huh?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah, it was a close game though, the only time I've been in a game that was ever that close was when I was playing one on one basketball with my cousin." I said with a shrug.

"God, you play pool and basketball? What kind of girl are you?" Reid asked, then flinched as Kate hit him in the back of his head. Ha ha, oh well I take no offense, my dad seriously thinks that I'm like a trans-gendered person.

"The non-girly kind. I really am weird."

"Like how?" Tyler asked.

"Like how she fixes cars, plays every sport known to mankind, and eats like there's no tomorrow." Missy spoke up. Good old Missy, blunt like the dull side of a toothpick. Everyone at the table was shocked, and stared at me. That seems to happen a lot.

I happened to be enjoying a huge delicious hamburger at the time so I swallowed, and shrugged. "What?"

Then everyone laughed. "So tell us about yourselves." Sarah suggested.

"I'm the tomboy, Bridge is the girly girl, Missy is the crazy one. We all just moved from L.A. Because I got kicked out of school, I was sent here because my parents thought it would be good for me, but really they just want me out of their hair. They sent Miss and Bridge with me, to make sure I didn't do anything stupid." I said. Did I mention that I have no talent in the art of subtlety, or tact?

Missy laughed. "Like we could stop you!" I just shrugged, while Bridgette agreed, hey it's true.

Caleb frowned, "Why were you expelled?"

I blushed at this, "It's kind of embarrassing."

Reid smirked, "Something dirty?"

I laughed, and rolled my eyes. Boys are so sexually frustrated these days. "Nothing like that! I was caught hacking into the administration offices computers. I was making certain adjustments to the yearbook. If that janitor hadn't caught me, then my history teacher's name would officially be Borus U. Gayman." The table roared with laughter, I grinned, it was pretty funny. This seemed to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next morning was our first day of school. A rather loud beeping woke Bridgette out of her slumber. When she glanced at the alarm clock, she screamed, jumped out of bed, and threw a pillow at me. Seriously. Who throws pillows? You can barely even feel them. "Get your ass out of bed! We only have 5 minutes before class starts!"

"What!" That got me up, "Guess we'll just have to get ready the quick way."

Bridgette sighed, and then with a simultaneous flash, the our eyes were black and we were all ready for school.

A/N: Sorry the story still isn't picking up much yet. I just needed to introduce the two groups. I promise next chapter there will be something juicy. I'll probably be updating a lot this week, because I don't have school thanks to the fires.


	3. Demons and Infirmaries

Disclaimer: I wish I did... But I don't.

Caleb walked over to the table that his friends were all sitting at. He sat down with a huff, and frowned. The normalcy in the area was unnerving, Reid and Tyler were bickering over something of little importance while Pogue was scarfing down twice his body weight in pancakes.

Caleb sighed, and tried to get their attention. "Guy's, did any of you use just a couple of minutes ago?"

Tyler, Reid, and Pogue all shook their heads, Caleb knew not to assume anyone was lying now. Not since after what happened with Chase.

"Then we have to be on the look out for Chase. It had to be him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It was our first day, and we were running late. Missy seemed slightly ashamed of us, but nonetheless waited for us outside of the cafeteria. Whoops, sorry, the 'Dining Hall'. Call it what ever you want, but in the end it's just a place where people eat. Finally, she saw us running towards her, though she knew that we were running late, we looked pretty awesome for people who just rolled out of bed two minutes ago. Bridgette, looked like a model, even in those tacky uniforms, and me, well I didn't even look ready, but Missy knew I was never one for uniforms, or skirts.

I, had my shirt un-tucked from the skirt, my knee-socks were missing completely, on my feet I adorned my lovable scruffy black high-tops, my tie was hanging loosely around my neck (seriously, I shudder to think how many depressed teens try to strangle themselves with their ties at this school), and my shirt was unbuttoned slightly, so you could see the black wife beater I was wearing underneath.

"Here guys, I got you some muffins. I had the feeling that you would be late. By the way, Peyton, you're going to be in trouble for being out of uniform." Missy said, knowing her reprimands were falling on deaf ears. I just shrugged and mumbled incoherently. I was never much of a morning person.

Bridgette took out their schedules, and compared them. "Hey, we all have lunch together, and Government, Missy and I both have French together, and you and I have theatrical arts together!" I grunted while munching on my muffin, Bridgette was always to perky in the morning.

"I have History, I guess I'll see you guys later." I finally said, walking away in the direction I thought my first period class was in. I knew I should have looked at that map. However, I didn't make it far. Right as I was about to pass the cafeteria doors, low and behold the door opened and I walked right into it, falling on the ground with a loud 'oompf'. I've always been a serious klutz when I'm not playing a sport. I seriously think that the government should give me one of those disabled tags for my car, because I'm a danger to myself and everyone around me.

"Oh shit, my bad. Oh, hey Red," Reid. Of course, "I knew you were falling for me, but I didn't think it was this hard." He joked, holding out his hand to help me up. While I was never one to fall for archaic chivalry, it was rather cute, so I indulged myself and grabbed his hand. What I wasn't expecting, however, was electricity to shoot through my arm. My entire body felt a little numb, and I inconspicuously checked his hand to see if he had a prank buzzer thing. Yeah, that's right, I have mad ninja skillz.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"You do know you're out of uniform, right?" He asked, looking me over, he was probably thinking things that I'm pretty sure I don't want him to think

"Yeah, who cares? They're already pushing it with this skirt. I'm wearing it, and that's all they need.." I grumbled., I really hate skirts. Like, with a violent, bloody passion. If I could I would brutally murder them with AK-47s.

Reid grinned, I knew he was checking me out. STOP IT!

"So what's your first class?" He asked, changing the subject.

"History." I crinkled my nose in disgust. I've always hated history, I mean, hello, it has already happened, why should I care, and it's not like, I'll ever use history in my career.

He smiled, "Me too, come on baby girl, I'll show you the way."

"Fine, and don't call me baby girl!"

"You are the youngest girl, therefor you are Baby Girl." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't act the youngest." I said, trying to rid myself of the petname.

"Are you sure about that?" He smirked.

I pouted and crossed my arms, knowing perfectly well how childish I looked.

"Shut up."

It turned out that, Reid, or at least one of the boys, were in each of my morning classes, so I had no trouble finding them. Right now, I was sitting in literature, the last class before lunch, and let me tell you, knowing that there is a hot plate of food waiting for you makes a class very boring. Reid was sitting next to me, Tyler was on my other side, and Pogue and Caleb, were in front of me.

"Miss O'Donnel, since you seem so interested in my lecture, why don't you answer the question?" Mr. Vernon said in a reprimanding tone.

"Sure, I'll answer the question." I said. Um, what question? He tapped his foot, waiting.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. At this point Tyler pushed a note to me. I always knew I liked that boy.

_'He wants you to explain Pablo Neruda's take on love, from his poem, A Song of Despair._

I mouthed to him 'Thanks'.

"In the poem, Pablo Neruda describes how absolutely depressing love is. Although, not as blunt as I put it. He walks you through relationships, and points out the negative, and the positive." I said, trying to get done as quick as possible. Except the teacher looked impressed. Crap. He's going to ask me more.

"Good job Miss O'Donnel, and what are you're opinions about this?" Told you.

"Personally, I think Pablo Neruda was a dumb ass with no sense of self-preservation. While his poetry is beautiful, he describes everything in the most clichéd way. I mean really, how can he describe and emotion as raw as love with such flowery words, and assume that all love is exactly how he depicts it?" Fine, I'll just play along. I noticed the teacher was about to patronize me and my cussing, but then the bell rang, and I fully appreciated the term, 'Saved by the bell.'

"A good point, Miss O'Donnel, class is over, you're free to leave." Everyone started packing up. I got up to leave, unaware that there was some one following me. Thankfully, my locker was close to this class, so I didn't have far to walk to put those stupid heavy books away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure lean on the locker next to me. I turned to see who it was, and saw a rather tall boy, with wavy hair, and a slightly arrogant look on his face. Then it hit me, that was the boy Reid played before me last night.

"Are you new here?" He asked

"Yup." I said, not at all interested. I mean, what the hell? Why is he talking to me? It's probably because of my stupid boobs

"My names Aaron Abbot, maybe I can give you a tour, the first, and best place is my dorm room." He said, sneering. Yup it's my boobs. Damn you boobs!

"Sorry, but I'm not interested. Why don't you go sexually harass someone else?" I was starting to get annoyed. I have a really short temper.

"Listen, whore, it's not really optional." With that he leaned in to me and smashed his lips against mine. Um, what the fuck! He is invading my personal bubble! I tried to push him away, but he was really strong.

"Stop! Get off of me!" I screamed, although it was slightly muffled by his lips. He didn't stop, in fact I felt something grasp my breast. Once again. STUPID BOOBS! That got me angry. I lifted my knee up, and threw all my weight into his groin. He quickly let go of me and doubled over. Then I punched him, feeling something crack under my force, and then his nose started bleeding. Ha ha loser. "Next time, you try to touch me, I'll do even worse, trust me, I'm the last girl you want to mess with." I stood up, and then saw two boys, walking around the corner.

"Holy fucking shit." Tyler said, double taking at the state of Aaron.

"What the hell happened?" Caleb, he looked a little shocked.

"Well this asshole, decided that I really needed to see the inside of his dorm, and well, I didn't want to. So he just decide that he would take advantage of me here. As you can see, I wasn't really happy about that." They looked pretty shocked.

"I think you broke his nose!" Tyler said, happily.

"Yeah, come on guys, I'm hungry." With that, I walked away from the mess that is Aaron.

When we got to the cafeteria, Peyton saw Missy, Bridgette, Reid, Pogue, Kate, and Sarah, all conversing cheerfully.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, trying to hide my blood covered hand. That might cause some vomiting.

"Nothing much, how was you're first day?" Kate said, turning away from Pogue's attention.

I snorted a very unladylike snort, oh well, it's not like I cared about being ladylike. "Interesting." Everybody looked pretty intrigued, so Caleb tried to elaborate.

"She had an encounter with Aaron." Everyone looked at me to see what happened.

"He basically was trying to get in my pants, but was doing it more by force than pick up lines," Everyone's face darkened, and Reid looked positively livid. God, he's cute when he's mad. "Oh don't worry everything is fine." I said lightly, waving my hand in dismissal, unfortunately it was the bloody hand. They looked alarmed. "Oh, this isn't my blood, it's his, I kneed him, and then broke his nose." Pogue looked like he was going to choke, Missy and Bridgette just grinned, and Reid started laughing.

"I'd have like to see that baby girl!" He said gleefully, I glared at him for using the pet name, and he shrugged.

"So where'd you learn to fight?" Pogue asked.

"Oh here and there..." I shrugged off his question.

"No really, where?" Tyler prodded.

I sighed, I didn't want to tell them the truth, but I suppose I had no choice.

"I wasn't really expelled for hacking into the computer system." They looked shock at the fact that I lied. Well, guess what? I am a professional liar, I do it all the time.

It was really for fighting." I continued. They looked interested, so I elaborated.

"At my old school, I beat up a lot of girls... and guys. They were asking for it. Plus, there's only so many times I can use the excuse that it was self defense. Somehow, it got me into a world of trouble, and I'm trying to stop. The only reason Spenser accepted me was because my grandparents were practically famous when they went here."I grinned and reached for my fork, I gasped when I felt a sharp pain in my hand.

"I don't think his nose is the only thing I broke. Can someone show me where the infirmary is? My hand is probably broken." I said, my face contorting in pain.

"I'll take you." Sarah offered, and she stood up, and helped me up. While we were walking to the infirmary, Sarah struck up conversation.

"So seen anyone who caught your eye?" Sarah asked, mischievously. I sighed, I always hated girl talk, but I went along with it anyway.

"I don't know, I barely know anyone." I said, nonchalantly. Although, I could barely hear my subconscious whispering "Liar".

"Well, I think Reid is interested, although he'll never admit it." She said, grinning. Really, he's interested?

"Why?"

"Because, he's like the playboy at Spenser, kind of a fuck 'em then ditch 'em kind of guy."

"Is that what he wants from me?" I had no idea why I felt hurt about this.

"If it was, then he would have mad a move already, but I can tell he definitely feels something, did you see how angry he was when you told us about Aaron?" She said giggling.

"I thought he was going to bust a vain!" I said laughing. Sarah was really nice, when she wasn't trying to hook me up with anyone.

Coming out of the nurse's office, I was irritated, and off balance.

"Ugh! I can't believe I have to wear this stupid cast!" I complained. It looked like I got my hand stuck in a roll of toilet paper. Seriously.

"Yeah, but at least you'll get out of classwork for a while." Sarah said, trying to cheer me up. It wasn't working, to say the least. She looked at me, I was pouting and then, all of a sudden, her face looked scared, she was looking ahead, and saw a giant wolf thing.

"Shit. That's not good." I muttered to myself, I glanced over at Sarah, who was looking horrified, yet intrigued. Then, the wolf thing growled. And it lunged. Straight for me. Sarah screamed, expecting it to instantly kill her new friend. I know I shouldn't use in the open, but seriously, this thing was going to make me dog chow! So I just had to go and throw a giant forcefield in front of me. I shouted something in Latin that Sarah couldn't understand. The wolf disappeared leaving me exhausted, and Sarah mesmerized in the empty hallway.

"What was that?" Sarah whispered.

"That was a demon. I guess I have some explaining to do." I said. Shit, I so didn't want to do this.

"Are you like Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler?" Sarah blurted out.

"Guess I'm not the only one who needs to do some explaining." What the hell was she talking about?


	4. Specialties and Meditation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

I slowly followed Caleb and the others down to this rather well hidden room, in the decrepit old building. I could feel Bridgette shiver behind me, and I knew that she felt uncomfortable. She never really did creepy well. Everyone was here, and I was surprised at the anxiety that hammered against my chest. With a wave of Caleb's hand, the dark room was suddenly dimly lit by millions of candles, their flames dancing around, casting a light on the shadows of this old room. On one wall was a large bookcase that I was itching to explore. The boys all sat down, along with Kate and Sarah, I still wasn't sure why they were here. Taking a hint, the girls and I sat down too. There was an uncomfortable silence that was looming around us. Finally Caleb, who was obviously the leader, cleared his throat and tried to break the silence.

"So, who are you?"

Bridgette grinned, "If we told you, we'd have to kill you." She joked. The rest of us cracked a grin, but Caleb's face stayed as stony as ever.

"What he means is, what are you guys, because it's kind of obvious your more than just humans?" Pogue said, backing his friend up.

"Well what are you guys? Because I could say the same thing." Missy said cheekily.

Caleb sighed, and told us everything, about their powers, the consequences, what happened with Chase, everything. Through the entire thing, I couldn't help but stare in amazement at these boys. They were so young and yet they've been through so much. I could notice Missy glancing over at Tyler, and I wondered what was going on there. Finally, Caleb was done with his speech, and looked at us expectantly.

"Well, our powers are exactly like yours," I paused to look at their stunned faces, and then scoffed, "What, you didn't think you were the only ones, did you?" Obviously they did. "There are witches all over the place, in fact I'm surprised you didn't expect more. If you had the Power, then there was bound to be others." They went over my logic, and shook their heads in disbelief at their stupidity. "There are families of magic in every country, each of their powers differing slightly from the last. My family was the Irish branch, Missy's was the Mexican, and Bridgette's was the Swedish. You guys are obviously the English branch. Anyways, the difference between you're powers and ours is that since we haven't lost touch with our ancestor's history, we've learned how to control the aging. Also, each branch has a specialty. I'm not sure what your's is but mine is elemental magic, Bridgette's is healing, and Missy's is being able to connect with the spirit world." I broke off, looking around to see if there were any questions.

"So you have the Power along with the Specialty?" Caleb asked. I nodded in affirmation.

"So how do you control the aging?" Reid asked.

"Meditation mostly, what you need to do is indicate where you're power is in you're sub-conscience and isolate it. If you separate it from the rest of you're mind it's less likely to take over. Therefor, breaking the addiction and the aging, for you guys, I recommend meditating at least an hour before you go to bed, after you ascend, you'll need to do it before and after you sleep" I explained. They all nodded, and Sarah spoke up.

"What about the demon that attacked you in the halls, what was that about?" Missy and Bridgette turned sharply towards me, I hadn't actually told them about it, yet. Oops.

"That is what's confusing me, I don't have any enemies, and there would be no reason for it, but the wolf demon is solely used to steal Specialty magics." I trailed off.

"You were attacked too?" Bridgette and Missy asked in unison.

"So wait, we all were?" I asked, "That doesn't make sense, who would want that much power? It would ware the body down really quickly. Nobody has ever been that greedy."

"Chase." The boys all said in agreement.

"Why? How does he even know we have powers?" Bridgette asked.

"He's probably felt you use." Tyler said.

"He can feel us use?" Missy asked, confused.

"Wait, I've read about a situation like this... That's probably your specialty magic! Not only can you feel people use, you can measure other witch's magic, and you can mimic other's powers." I said frowning.

"But Chase doesn't know that, none of you did until now." Missy said, putting together some of the pieces for me.

"And that's why he used the demon, because every Covenant has a book of spells that could tell you how to conjure one. That's also why he wants more power, because he didn't know that too much power could kill him." I said, realization dawning on me.

"We're going to have to pay more attention, then." Pogue said, obviously worried.

"No one should be able to use unless they're in danger, and we'll have to monitor when the power's used, that way we can tell when he's using." Caleb said in a serious tone.

"Well now that this is all cleared up, let's go have some fun. But no using." Bridgette said, ever the optimist.

We all left the room, the candles all going out sizzling as they did so. I followed my friends up the stairs, after I closed the old mahogany door with a slight creak, feeling a sense of foreboding chilling my bones.

A/N: I want to thank every one who is reviewing, and the next chapter should be up shortly. I just wanted to get this part out of the way. I couldn't think of any other ways to make it longer, all of my ideas just seemed a little unnecessary, and I decided to just leave it here and put them in the next chapter, so the next one will probably be really long.


	5. Shopping and Makeovers

Disclaimer: I don't even own a car.

As Bridgette, Missy, and I were new in town, Kate and Sarah thought they should be our guides to the town. Which is why I find myself in a clothes store that I would normally never step foot in. The walls were Barbie pink, and there were mirrors everywhere you looked, mirrors with pink, purple, and silver sparkles around them. To be perfectly honest, everywhere you looked there was shiny stuff, I felt as though I was about to go blind.

The rest of the girls seemed to be enjoying themselves, but as I sat here in this overstuffed, fluffy, pink beanbag chair, I felt so out of place in my baggy, ripped jeans, and converse, when I was surrounded with frilly skirts, and stilettos. Feeling nearly bored to tears, I got up to talk to Kate.

"Kate, do you think we could leave soon?" I pleaded.

She sighed, and looked at me. "You're not having very much fun, are you?" I shook my head, and smiled pathetically.

"It's not really my style." She looked me over appraisingly, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Hmmm... I guess not." She grabbed my arm, and called out to Sarah when the bubbly blond popped up beside her. Grinning mischievously, Kate leaned in and whispered something into Sarah's ear. Slowly, a smile started forming on the girl's face, one that was slowly starting to creep me out. After Kate was finished, Sarah voiced her own opinions. Out loud, thankfully, but I was still feeling as lost as a nun in a brothel.

"Oh my god, totally, but we have to get Bridge and Miss in on this too!" and with that she ran off.

I looked around uncertainly, "Um, what's going on?"

"We are making you our new project." Kate grinned. I immediately grimaced, knowing what she meant.

"Do I get any say in this?" I asked.

"Nope!" she said cheerfully.

Twenty minutes later, I found myself stuffed into a very low cut, light green shirt, a short white mini skirt, and green snake skin pumps.

"Guys I look like a slut." I whined.

"No," Bridgette argued, "you look like a girl."

"Are you saying that I didn't look like one before?" I asked, a bit offended.

"What she's saying is that before it looked like you didn't care if you were a boy or a girl, now it looks like you do." Missy said, trying to be helpful. Although, she really wasn't, but oh well.

I shook my head, confused, but just decided to go a long with it. Maybe it was time for some change. "Are we done yet?" They all grinned at me, and I could tell we weren't even close to done. Then before I could say monster truck (just to feel like I was me again, instead of this shiny Barbie doll in the mirror), they whisked me into Billy, and forced me to drive back to the dorms where presumably more "beautification" would take place.

It felt like I had spent hours in Missy's room (which was ironically the biggest, even though it was a single), having crap smeared across my face. The brushes tickled irritatingly across my skin, the lipstick was, as implied, sticky, and they kept poking my eyes with wooden sticks. This was truly torture in its worst form. Finally though, they were finished, and I begrudgingly glanced at the mirror they shoved in front of me, and couldn't help but stare in awe. No way in hell was that me.

"I look stupid." I said bluntly, and the only response I was given was an exasperated sigh, then all four she-devils in front of me.

"I can see nothing wrong." Missy replied smugly.

"Plus, we haven't done your hair yet!" Bridgette cried out excitedly. I groaned, she had done my hair once before, and let's just say it was an experience I would never forget.

"So hold still." Kate ordered.

Sarah only giggled, "You only live once right? Who knows, you may even get a date!" At least someone found something positive in that sentence, as the girls got to work with a renewed vigor.

At the end of it all, my hair was curled, my lips glossed, my boobs pushed up by a stupid bra (that was more for taking off than anything else if you know what I mean), and I was driving to Nicky's looking, in my opinion, as though I should be posing on West Hollywood boulevard, charging by the hour. We walked through the front door, and I immediately felt self conscious under the stares of my peers. We found the boys waiting at our usual table in the back, and they all looked rather stunned.

"Hey girls, who's the new girl?" Reid asked, looking me up and down, as if he were a predator stalking his prey. "And where's Peyton, she owes me a rematch?"

I rolled my eyes, and sauntered up to Reid, feeling more like a whore than ever before. I saw him visibly gulp at the attention I was giving him, and I smirked. "I don't look that different, dickhead, and if you want a rematch fine, but it won't do much, you ain't getting your money back."

"Peyton?" I scoffed, as if he didn't already know it was me. He then turned to the girls, and let them have what I was dying to give them all day. "What did you do to her?" He asked incredulously. "She doesn't look anything like herself. Do you realize what you've done?" They stared at him shocked, and I felt a bit offended.

"Hey, don't talk to them like that! Sure, they're total bitches for making me do this, but I don't look that bad... Do I?" I ended uncertainly.

His eyes softened as he turned towards me, staring me down. I felt uncomfortable, but never looked away, I searched his usually intensely emotional eyes, yet they enigmatically betrayed nothing to me.

"You look alright." he said with a non-committal shrug of his shoulders. "But I'm gonna have to beat the guys off of you, baby girl."

I rolled my eyes, at his brotherly attitude towards me, but new he was back to normal.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said, abruptly, and left.

When I got there, I locked the stall behind me, and Used to change my clothes. Then I walked out, and vigorously scrubbed the crap off of my face, and finally I pulled the ever present elastic band on my wrist, and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. When I walked out, I smirked as the girls all ground at how their hard work was wasted, for I was back in my shredded, black jeans, Beatles T-shirt, and torn up Chucks.

Reid smiled, and said, "Hey, when did you show up Peyton?"

I laughed, "Come on, I still have to beat you at pool today."

As we were racking up the balls, though, he spoke up, "I'm glad to see you look like you, I thought it was about to be the apocalypse, seeing you willingly wear a skirt... although, I have to say, your ass looked pretty hot in it." I rolled my eyes, he wouldn't be Reid without an obscene comment.

And I wouldn't be Peyton if I didn't hit him upside the head with my pool stick.


	6. Libraries and Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Although I wouldn't mind owning the Son's of Ipswich...

It's been a few weeks since the demon attack, and nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Although, everyone who knew what was going on, could feel the uneasy heaviness in the air. So it was safe to say that Chase was biding his time, letting his powers gain strength again before trying another attack. Right now, I was focusing on something much more deadly than some psycho witch, hell bent on stealing my magic. Physics. I was in study hall, and I had to get this done. I groaned, smacking my head on the table, repeatedly. Why did I have to take this class again?

"Baby girl, stop it, your going to bruise your pretty little head." Reid said next to me. Amusement was evident in his voice. Bastard.

"I have come to a conclusion." I said, ignoring his previous statement, "I am never going to use this shit in real life, so why not give up. Do something productive... Like, I don't know, go out with a chainsaw and scare little children." Reid just continued laughing. Did somebody give him laughing gas before class started? Because seriously, this is getting creepy.

In the last few weeks, Reid and I had become really good friends, I'm his best friend actually, not counting Tyler. Of course, It has become hazardous to be with him so much. The sluts that he fucks, usually think that I was the reason why they didn't get anything more than one night in his dorm room.

"So, Red, you will never guess who I fucked last night." This is part of our friendship, he tells me who he fucks, because apparently Tyler doesn't want to hear it. I on the other couldn't care less. If he wants to develop an STD, that's his problem, not mine. Okay, so maybe I care a little.

"Rachel Conrad." I grumbled, trying to make out the foreign language in my text book.

"How did you know?" He asked, nearly falling out of his chair. I smirked. This is going to be good.

"Because she came up to me this morning and threatened me that if I got in between her and 'Reidy-poo' that she would trash my social reputation. She also called me a bitch, a whore, and a home-wrecker." I said grimacing, It was so nice to get the praise I deserved these days. Sarcasm, can you sense it?

"She thinks we're going out?" He asked, horror etched upon his face.

"Yes, you might want to end it before anything too horrible happens."

"Well, I was going to end it, she can't say those things about you, and besides, I've had my eye one Chelsea Garne."

"Damn boy, you move on fast!" I said, although it was nothing new to me.

"So, are you going to Nicky's tonight?" He asked, I noticed his note book wasn't even open.

"Yes, Johnathan Richards asked me to meet him there." I said casually.

"What?" He exclaimed rather loudly, causing some heads to turn in our direction.

"What so wrong about that?" I asked. Really, Johnathan seemed like a nice guy, he was cute, and funny, seemed alright in my books.

"I don't want you going near him, Baby Girl." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Why not! You can't boss me around, Garwin. I can make my own decisions." I said angrily. He stood up, knocking the chair over. He was towering over me, his blue eyes clouded over with anger. I held my ground, this was one fight he wasn't going to win.

"He's not a good guy, Peyton. He only sees you as a fuck. Then he'll throw you out like last week's newspaper." He said quietly, but his voice was shaking with anger.

"How can you fucking know that, Garwin?" I asked, I was getting pissed now.

"Unless that's what you want. Do you want to fuck, Princess? Because I can help you with that." He said, still obviously pissed off.

"Fuck off, Garwin. And don't fucking call me Princess." I whispered, and with that I stormed out of the library. There was only five minutes left anyways, until the end of the day. I'll just get an early start on getting ready for my date.

I was in my dorm room, I had just gotten out of the shower, and was pulling on some jeans. Just then, the door opened.

"Holy shit, Garwin. Get the hell out of here!" I screamed, while at the same time trying to cover myself up. Thankfully, he turned away so I could put on a shirt, but not before smirking at me.

I hurriedly threw on a giant t-shirt that was lying on my bed.

"You can look now." I said, annoyed, "What the hell do you want?"

He took a deep breath, and dragged a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to apologize, and I know that I can't dictate who you date." He sighed, the an angry look passed across his face, "But if Richards so much as look at you weird, I reserve all rights to kick his ass."

I grinned, "Okay, but don't worry, I can take care of myself!"

"I know, and if you mention this to anyone, I will kill you."

"Psh, like you could even catch me!" I scoffed. "I've got mad kung-fu ninja skills!"

He chuckled, "Oh yeah, how could I forget? So, we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool. Now get out so I can get ready!"

I walked into Nicky's and I had to admit, I felt hot. I was wearing, dark skinny jeans tucked into knee high black boots, and a dark green satin halter top. I walked over to the bar and sat on a stool. A few yards away, I saw Reid and Tyler playing pool. I caught Reid's eye, and smiled, he nodded back. I had a feeling he still wasn't completely over our argument, but I wasn't going to worry about that now. I decided to order myself a drink while waiting for Johnathan.

"Hey Nicky, can I get a Shirley Temple with extra cherries?" I asked, catching the attention of the portly bartender. He was wiping a glass clean, and nodded, putting it aside and started making my drink. Nicky presented a drink in front of me, and I thanked him, while paying. I started sipping, and I heard someone sit down next to me.

"Hey Johnathan!" I said.

"Hey, you ordered with out me?" He asked, he sounded a bit angry, and I wondered if anything Reid said earlier really was valid.

"Well, yeah, it was just something to do before you showed up." I said, not sure why I had to explain myself.

"Okay, let's dance." He demanded, and I was about to protest, saying that I didn't like to dance, but he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out onto the dance floor. He grabbed my hips, and pulled me against him, it was really uncomfortable, his chest was practically squishing mine. Johnathan leaned down, and pressed his lips against mine. Okay, that was totally unwanted. I tried to push him off.

"Stop it, Johnathan!" I said, but his lips just came crashing down on mine again.

I could see that prick and Peyton, and I tried not to get angry. She hadn't listened to me, and I knew that this was going to happen. Then I saw him drag her onto the dance floor. Obviously, he doesn't know her very well, she doesn't even like to dance. Then, I saw the one thing that made my blood boil. He was trying to kiss her, and she was fighting against it. Leaving my pool stick on the table, I got up to set him straight.

I was still fighting against Johnathan, telling him to stop. I desperately wished at the moment that I had listened to Reid. I suddenly felt like such a bitch, he was just trying to protect me. All of a sudden, I felt something come between me and Johnathan. I looked up and I was never so happy to see Reid in my life.

"I do believe the lady said to leave her alone." His expression scared me so much, his face was contorted into a vision of furry, and his knuckles were turning white from the tightness of his fist.

"Back off, man, I'm just having some fun." That bastard. Of course, I'm not the only one who thinks that. I saw what happened before I heard it, Reid's fist snapped back and flew towards Johnathan's face, and then I heard a sickening crunch. Johnathan's head flew back, and he ended up on the floor, where the crowd had somehow cleared, all were watching in amazement. Reid leaned over, and picked him up by the collar, and held him about two inches away from his face. I put a hand on Reid's arm, and he snapped his head in my direction.

I tried to find my voice, as I seemed to have lost it from being so scared. "Leave him," I said quietly, "He's not worth it." He nodded at me and I sighed in relief, then he turned back to Johnathan.

"If you even so much as think of her, I will do far worse than what you got now. Understand, Asshole?" He said, and threw him back on the ground. Without a glance backwards, Reid followed me out the door and into my car.

I sat in the driver's seat while he was in the passenger's seat. I was looking at my hands, too ashamed to even look at him.

"Fuck, Baby Girl, why can't you ever just once listen to me? This wouldn't have happened if you did!"

I flinched at the sound of him yelling, I looked into his piercing blue eyes, and I could feel tears pooling into the front of my eyes, and quietly murmured, "I know, I feel like a real bitch for not listening. Thanks though, for helping me out, I don't deserve it after I've been so mean." A few tears slipped down my face, I tried to hide them, but I knew he already saw.

He reached a rough hand out to me, and brushed the tears away with his thumb, "Of course you deserve it, no one deserves to be forced on like that, come on, babe don't cry, I'm no good with tears." I smiled a little at the pet name, and looked up at him, feeling my eyes dry. "There we go, there's the strong girl I know." He looked at me, and at that moment, I swear I could feel him see right through me. His intense stare continued, and I had to look away, I wasn't sure what I was feeling at the moment, but it sure as hell wasn't something I ever felt before.

"Do you want to go back to the dorms?" I asked, figuring the night was already ruined, so we might as well leave.

"Sure." He said in a tone I don't think I've ever heard him use before. The conversation in the car went like this.

"Okay, Baby Girl, let's play a game."

"A game?"

"Yes I'm bored. Here's the deal, I ask you a question, any question in the world, as long as I would answer in truthfully as well. You have to tell the truth, and then you do the same thing to me. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, what's the one thing you want to do before you die?"

"It's a tie between seeing the Red Socks play in the world series, and recording a full CD of my music. What about you?"

"I want to go base jumping."

"Ooh! That sounds like fun! If you go, you have to take me with you. What band would you see in concert over and over again? 

"The Kinks. You?"

"The Who. Although the Kinks came in close second."

"When did you lose your virginity?"

I blushed when he asked me this. "I haven't." I mumbled softly.

"What?"

"I haven't lost my virginity yet. I almost did, once, when I was a sophomore. My boyfriend was pressuring me into it, but thankfully, his parents walked in on us making it out, it ended that night. What about you?"

"I was a sophomore too, my first girlfriend, who happened to cheat on me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I just haven't had a girlfriend since, you know, one night stands. I kind of miss having one though." He seemed a bit distant with this conversation, so I decided to tell him about my love life.

"I haven't had a boyfriend since, that one asshole in sophomore year. I was actually kind of girly then, but I stopped after him, decided to kick boy's asses instead of kiss them." I snorted. "God, we're a messed up pair, huh, you can't stop dating, and I purposely try to scare boys off." We were at the school now, parked, still in the car. I had a feeling this conversation was far from over.

"Why didn't you try to scare of Richards?"

"Because, I decided maybe things would be different here, you know? It was worse."

"You never know, this school isn't totally filled with jerks." I smiled, at this. Nobody knows this, but Reid really can be sweet when he wants to. "I mean, I know I shouldn't be talking, because of how I act, but still..."

"You're not a jerk Reid, I wouldn't like you if you were." Oh god, did I just say that? Oh. Shit. He's never going to speak to me again, and I'll be all alone! Oh wait, what was that? Something is touching my lips! Oh wait, it's his lips... He's kissing me? I opened my eyes to confirm this thought. Yup, it's true, and then I let myself give into him. I started kissing him back, and I could feel his passion hitting me in waves, his tongue brushed up against my lips, and I quickly opened them to give him entrance. I felt that electricity shoot through me again, and let my hand wander to his hair. His hand grasped my shoulder firmly, and I could never remember feeling so amazing, like I was on a high that was going to last me all night. He finally pulled away, and I whimpered as he did. He directed his piercing gaze towards me again, and I suddenly realized the situation.

"I have to go." I whispered. I grabbed my keys, and my bag, and bolted from my car, leaving Reid looking dumbfounded. I continued running, ignoring the complaints my legs were screaming at me. My hair was whipping around my face, which was probably flushed right now, from the frosty wind flicking my cheeks. I finally reached my dorm room, closed the door, locked it, and slid down to the ground, my legs stretched out in front of me. I took a deep breath, and finally let the tears fall. I was banging my head against the door, muttering different self-depreciating words. It was for the best, I reasoned with myself. Our wants were too different, and I would have gotten hurt.

A/N: How about them apples?


	7. Willows and Dreams

Disclaimer: I only own Peyton, Bridgette, and Missy, and I wish I owned Peyton's car. But you can't have everything in life.

It's been a week since Reid and I kissed in the car, and I ran away. He keeps trying to talk to me, but I've been avoiding him. He knows it too. Everyone is starting to suspect something, especially Bridgette and Missy. I know I'm going to have to face him eventually, I'm running out of excuses to give people. The thing is though, I don't want to talk to him, in fact, if I could avoid him the rest of my life, I would. Okay. That was a total lie. It's only been a week, and I'm having a hard time staying away from him, a whole life, that would be just torture. I guess this is me officially admitting to liking Reid. A lot.

It's Friday again, and if it were any normal night, I would be going with everyone else to Nicky's, tonight, I guess I'll just do homework or something. At the moment, I'm incredibly jealous of Bridgette who is getting ready for Nicky's, while I am lying on the bead, in jeans, and my collared shirt and loose tie from my uniform.

"I wish you would come to Nicky's with us tonight." Bridgette sighed. I wish I would too, but here's the thing, if I go I will either see Reid, or the girls will grill me for information on what made me so anti-social.

"Nah, I'm just going to hang here, I'm exhausted, and I have a bit of homework I want to get done before the weekend starts." I say. Nearly wincing at the thought of staying cooped up in this stupid room.

"Okay, babe, but if you decide you want to join us, you know where we are." She said sympathetically, I really hope she didn't read my mind with the stupid powers.

"Yeah." With that she left, a stupid sympathetic smile on her face. Somehow I know she knows that I'm doing something that's probably stupid. I get up with a frustrated sigh and take out that history homework, and aimlessly flip through the pages of the text book. Unfortunately, I'm pathetic, and even history reminds me of Reid. What the hell? Even when I'm not talking to him, he irritates the hell out of me. I get up and put the homework away, there's no point in doing it now, I'd be too distracted to actually get anything right. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and slipped out of my jeans into black basketball shorts and shrugged my shirt off in favor for a white wife beater. I've been going on runs a lot lately, it keeps my mind off of things. I grab a water bottle out of the mini fridge, and clutch it tightly as I take off.

I never had one path that I go on, it's always spontaneous, keeps things more interesting, before long, I found myself at an old willow tree at least a mile away from my dorm room. I stop, my breathing erratic, I walked over to the trunk and put my hands on knees, trying to catch my breath.

"Hey Peyton." I jumped, a rather depressed sounding voice, breaking me out of my stupor.

"Oh, Reid, um sorry to bother you, I'll just be on my way." I said, never making eye contact, I started off again, breaking through the sheet of leaves, and then I stumbled, feeling a firm grasp on my wrist. I whipped around, to see Reid, a mixture of emotions flying across his face, and for the first time in a week I met his blue eyes, and lost all rational thought.

"Wait, I have to talk to you."

"Okay." What am I doing? I was not supposed to say that.

"You're avoiding me."

"Yes." I figured there was no point in lying, if he knows the entire world knows.

"Why?"

"Because you kissed me!" I blurted out.

"Yeah, because you said you liked me!"

"So you were just going to use what I said to get in my pants? What were you going to do? Fuck me, and then laugh to your next whore about how easy I was, probably." I yelled, I was in hysterics now.

"I didn't want to fuck you!" He finally yelled.

"Oh, so now I'm not good enough for the famous Reid Garwin?" I asked bitterly, tears streaking down my face. It was no use trying to hold them in, my facade had broken from the moment he stopped my run, and I looked in to those startling blue eyes.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Peyton, you're not just a fuck to me. You're the only girl I've ever been actual friends with, and the only girl who's ever stood up to me."He smiled a little, and then continued, "You're the only girl who's ever actually meant something."

I stood there in shock. Really, any smart ass remark that I would normally supply, just flew out the window, probably off to have a party with my dignity and rational thought, two components of myself that are also mysteriously absent.

"Could you say something please? Because I'm seriously freaking out about all of this." He said weakly, dragging his hand through his hair.

"You like me?" I asked, they were the only words that could stumble out of my mouth.

"Well, I'd like to think it's a little deeper than that." he said grinning, walking up to me. I was suddenly aware of how close he was, and then, my stupid heart, that obviously has more control over me than my mind, made me lean up and close the gap. My eyes immediately snapped shut, and I poured all the feeling I had into that one kiss. He stumbled backwards from the force, hitting the tree. I snaked a finger into the belt loop of his pants, and pulled him closer to me, I could feel the indents of his abs against my stomach, and reached my hand behind him, and absentmindedly traced quick patterns all over his back, my fingers dancing across his muscles. We both pulled away, breathing heavy.

Then, I was suddenly reminded that I was on a run. "I must look horrible." I said, my hand instinctively reaching for my hair, patting down any loose strands. Okay, see what this boy does to me? I've never cared about my appearance before.

"You look beautiful."He murmured in an uncharacteristic soft tone. His lips, leaned down and kissed and nipped at my neck, I leaned into him at the feeling.

"Mmm... that feels good," I moaned, "Reid, where does this leave us?"He pulled a way, a serious expression in his eyes.

"Well, you've made it clear that you're not a one night stand, and I don't think you would ever be one, regardless of what you think," He sighed, "I can't stop thinking about you, Baby Girl, and I guess, what I'm trying to say is, you mean more to me than any girl ever has, I don't know where this going, but I like how it is now, just you and me, no one else." I was overly confused, I repeated his words in my head.

"Reid, is that you're weird, twisted way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" I asked slowly.

"If that's what you want it to be, then yes. So, what will it be, Red, you want to be stuck with a jackass like me?" He chuckled, and I smiled.

"Well... when you put it that way, why not?" I giggled, softly kissing him again. We sat out there for a while, me in his lap, laughing, and talking, and kissing.

"My birthday is in a week." I said suddenly.

"You were born on Halloween?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes, although Halloween is a lot more fun than my birthday. I'm turning eighteen." I said. We both new what that really meant, I'm ascending.

"That's pretty big." He said gravely, for some reason, neither of us wanted to say the word ascending.

"Yeah," Being the queen of abrupt subject changes, I mentioned a different train of thought. "I've been having nightmares lately, about my birthday, I was ascending, and then there's this huge fight between the boys, you included, and some guy. Then I wake up, completely freaked out by the way." We had been walking back to the dorms, and we we're about to head up to mine. "Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?" I asked, "My dorm room creeps me out, and I hate waking up to it after I have another nightmare."

"Yeah, I was just about to suggest it." He said, he looked a bit worried, maybe I shouldn't have told him about the nightmares. We continued on, past my room, and towards, his. He unlocked the door, and I smiled. The difference between his side and Tyler's side was extremely noticeable. One was, neat enough that you could find something, if you wanted too, the bed wasn't made, but that wasn't too surprising, the other side, looked like a tornado went through it, there was stuff all over it, the most random stuff too, like a pair scissors were lying halfway under the pillow. What surprised me, though, was when Reid started to walk towards the clean side. He kicked his shoes off, and pulled off his pants and collared shirt, leaving him in his boxers and black a wife-beater. He lounged on the bed, and motioned for me to join him. I sat down, and rested my head on his shoulder, scooting closer, as he brought his arm around me. We lay there, comfortable with the silence, and I eventually let sleep take over.

It was like I was flying above everyone else, I could see myself outside of some old house, with all my friends around little me in a big circle. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning, streaked past flying me, and lifted little me off of the ground. I could see myself writhing in horror, all of my friends watching with grim expressions on their faces. Then this black hole thing appeared, and a boy steps out maliciously observing the scene. He turned towards me, wait, this didn't happen in all my other dreams, and says, "tell the Sons of Ipswich," he sneered at the name, "that their brother says hi." and then he swooped down onto the sight, shooting energy balls at Caleb, Tyler, Pogue... and Reid. Caleb stood in front of Sarah and Kate, trying to protect them, Reid moved in front of little me, as I was still convulsing, the rest of my friends (the ones with powers) surrounded him, he laughed and continued shooting energy balls at them, then a copy of him appeared by my side. He grabbed my throat and laughed and said, "Soon." in an evil whisper, and he disappeared.

I sat up with a gasp, feeling sweat caking the back of my neck and my forehead. I was breathing heavily. To my side was a very awake Reid, who's brow was creased with concern.

"It's nothing,"I said, trying to slow my breathing, "Just the nightmare again, only this time it was different."

"How?" He asked, if his eyebrows furrowed any closer it would look like he had only one eyebrow.

"When the guy stepped out of the portal, he spoke to me, said 'Tell the Sons of Ipswich their brother says hi.' and then at the end he said, 'soon'." I was still pretty freaked out, so I pulled him closer to me.

"Chase." He hissed.

"Reid, what's going to happen?" I asked timidly, he had a really scary look on his face, murderous.

"Nothing, nothing is going to happen to you." He said quietly, I noticed he never said nothing was going to happen to him. This scared me immensely. He leaned down to kiss me. I know that I'm not a total expert on his kisses since I've only kissed him a few times, but his kiss seemed to have an edge to it. Like, he was trying to take every detail of it in his memory.

Suddenly, we were interrupted, a light shined into the room, followed by a giggle that I knew way to well. I looked up to see Missy, laughing lightly with Tyler, her eyes never leaving his. He turned to look into the room.

"Holy shit!" He gasped, not exactly expecting to see Reid and me, in a bed, together, in a tight embrace. Awkward.

"Hey Missy," I said, blushing, "This is, a um, rather new development."

"I could say the same." She laughed, going into hysterics slightly. She laughs a lot when she nervous or embarrassed.

"So... what's going on here?"

A/N: Well that's done! If you want to see what Peyton, Missy, and Bridgette looks like go to my profile, I have some pictures up of what I thought they would look like.


	8. Sleepovers and Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own the covenant, so yeah. Don't sue me.

After the awkward confrontation between Missy and me, we decided we should have an all girls slumber party. Bridgette, Sarah, Kate, Missy, and I all ended up crammed into Missy's dorm room, as it was the biggest. We all piled in, each girl with her own contribution.

"I brought the food!" Kate yelled.

"I brought the beautification supplies!" Bridgette yelled.

"I have the music!" I shouted out.

"I have the movies!" Sarah called out.

"And I have the gossip!" Missy said mischievously, "Oh, and the space!"

"I hereby call this sleepover into organized chaos!" I laughed, pretending to slam a gavel onto the floor.

We were all sitting in a circle on the floor. I was wearing plaid blue boxers and a black wife-beater, Bridge was in pink pajama pants with a light yellow t-shirt on, Missy was wearing red pants with mickey mouse on them, and a purple spaghetti strap shirt, Sarah was wearing white shorts and a gray sweatshirt, and Kate was wearing red shorts and a black sweatshirt.

"So," Sarah started, helping herself to the bag of M 'n' M's on the floor, "what is this all about?"

"Little miss never-gonna-date, A.K.A Peyton, was found with one, Reid Garwin, in his bed!" Missy said, pretending as though it was some scandalous act.

I blushed and then retorted, "Well what about you and Tyler? What were you doing coming into his dorm room with him at two in the morning?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kate said, "let's just address the issue between you and Mr. Garwin before we go anywhere else."

"So, why were you in his bed?" Bridgette asked.

"Because I was having a nightmare." I mumbled

"Okay..." Sarah said, obviously not wanting to address the nightmare issue, "So, why his bed?"

"Well he is my boyfriend." I said with a scowl on my face, while on the inside absolutely anxious to see the looks on their faces. I wasn't disappointed, Sarah was frozen in the action of putting a chip in her mouth, Kate had a rather indifferent look on her face, although her eye twitched every couple of seconds, and Missy and Bridgette's were the most comical, their eye's bulged out of their heads, and Bridgette promptly fell over from where she was sitting.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Well, you're not exactly Reid's type." Sarah said hesitantly.

"What, you mean a bitchy, clingy whore, who's IQ is smaller than her shoe size?" I asked innocently.

"Well put." Missy said laughing.

"Honestly guys, if I had been that naive, we would have been together a week ago. That was why I was acting so weird. He kissed me, and then I kind of ran away from him."

"So that's why he's been so psycho this week." Kate said.

"So, how did it go from running away, to boyfriend?" Bridgette asked. I sighed, and started on the long story of my run, meeting up with him, our argument, making out, his weird way of asking me out, and sitting there talking.

"Wow." Sarah whispered.

"Yeah that just about sums it up." I sighed, my voice a bit horse from talking so much, "So, Missy, what about you and Baby Boy?"

She blushed so I knew something good was coming up. "Well, he started tutoring me in trig," She started and I realized just how much I missed in my anti-social period, "and he was really funny, I never actually learned anything, so then, well, we've been meeting up behind everyone's backs, he officially asked me out tonight."

"Wow, we all have boyfriends." Kate giggled, "Now we just need someone for Bridgette." Bridgette looked away and smiled, I have a feeling there's something she's not saying. Oh well, I'm not going to push it, she'll tell me when she's ready. We spent the rest of the night like that, giggling and talking, with the occasional snide remark from me.

Back in Tyler's room the boy's had met up too.

"So you're going out with Peyton?" Caleb asked.

"Yup." Reid smirked.

"And you're going out with Missy." Pogue clarified.

"Uh huh." Tyler said.

"Okay. Cool."

A/N: So this chapter was a lot shorter than all of my other's, but I just needed a filler you know. I don't care if you review or not, but if you do, could you please say something constructive? Thank you.


	9. Battles and Elephants With Sledgehammers

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything.

I was in darkness, a cold darkness that was smothering me. And then, my eyes bolted open. I sat up and looked around the room. Bridgette was on the other side of the room, sleeping peacefully, I was in my own bed, breathing quickly, I sighed. This had been happening to me every night for the past week. My birthday was coming up in three days, and the effects of the nightmares were starting to show. I had been getting paler, and skinnier, and I had been extremely jumpy lately.

Even though I was up, I couldn't shake the dark feeling that was in this room, I hated it. I heard a loud rumbling coming from above me. With dread, I tilted my head upwards. In the corner above my bed was a dark fog, with the face of a wolf protruding from it.

I immediately jumped out of my bed, my body shifted in a defensive pose, and I made a fireball appear in my hand, I threw it towards the demon, that was grinning maliciously at me. The fire hit it right on the snout, and he howled in pain, Bridgette woke up, and saw what was going on, she jumped up in shock and ran next to me.

"Bridgette, get the hell out of here!" I yelled at her, "I can hold it off until the other's get here." I could feel it's strength and I knew that not even the two of us together could defeat it.

"But Peyton," She tried, I cut her off.

"If you want to do something useful, go get Reid and everyone." I said, I honestly didn't want Reid to be here, it wasn't anyone's problem except mine, but I knew he would feel guilty if I left him out of it.

She nodded and ran out of the room.

Bridgette stormed into Reid and Tyler's room, using to unlock the door.

"Reid, Tyler, wake up!" She yelled.

Reid grunted, and rolled towards her, Tyler sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What's up Bridge, that couldn't wait until morning?" Reid asked.

"Peyton!" Bridgette panted, tired from her run here. Reid immediately sat up, and got out of bed.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked loudly, grabbing Bridgette by the shoulders.

"She's fighting the demon in our dorm room." Reid ran out the door, not caring that he was only in his boxers. Tyler started after him, but Bridgette stopped him. "Call Caleb and Pogue, it's going to take all of us, and warn Kate and Sarah, I'll go get Missy." He nodded and grabbed his cell phone off of his desk.

I was throwing fireball after fireball, and I could feel myself losing energy. It seemed that the only thing that worked against it was fire. I hope that someone gets her soon, I don't think I'm going to last much longer. The wolf took a swipe at me, and I was thrown against Bridgette's vanity, the mirror breaking behind me. I gasped, as I felt the shards slit my back, and the blood oozed out painfully. I struggled to get back up, "Shit, Bridge is going to kill me." I mumbled, and then focused back on the wolf.

Just then, the door flew open, and there was Reid. It's weird that even in a situation like this, I noticed how magnificently hot he is. He took one look towards me, and I could see the rage in his face, or shooting out of his eyes like bullets. He conjured up an energy ball, and shot it towards the wolf. I hobbled over next to him, and straightened myself out, with a cry of pain.

"Peyton, what are you doing? Your hurt." He said, throwing another energy ball towards it.

"I'm helping you, dumb ass, if I can't take it on my own, I wouldn't want you to try," I yelled at him. It was a wonder, that nobody else was up yet, with all the noise we've been making. He rolled his eyes, and continued throwing energy balls at the demon. I joined him, wincing every so often when I moved a certain way.

It seems that storming into my room has become a habit for people, because about three seconds later, Bridgette, Missy, Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue all came in, and I could see the silhouettes of Kate and Sarah behind the doors.

Within five minutes after that, the demon disappeared. I sighed, as I saw Sarah and Kate run in. Then, everything went black.

I could feel a strong pair of arms beneath me, an I groaned as the pain all caught up to me, and I heard sighs of relief coming from all around me, I opened my eyes, everyone was standing around me.

"Are you okay, Peyton?" Bridgette asked, worry evident on her face.

"Stop worrying Bridgette, we all know you don't want wrinkles." I muttered hoarsely.

"Yup, she's okay." Reid muttered.

"What happened, I feel like I was hit over the head by an elephant holding a sledgehammer." I moaned.

"You fainted-" Missy started, but I cut her off.

"I don't faint."

"Okay, fine," She sighed, "You were knocked out by the amount of power you used."

I grinned, "Guess that means I kicked it's spooky ass then."

They all laughed, although you could tell they were still really tense. I tried to sit up, but I gasped.

"What is it?" Reid asked frantically.

"How many, broken bones do I have?" I asked, mostly to Bridgette, she was the one with the healing powers.

"You broke two of your ribs, dislocated your shoulder, and re-broke your hand, you know from when you hit Aaron." How could I forget? "You also haver numerous lacerations on you're back. Some of them are pretty deep." she recited as though she were a doctor.

"Cool, that's more than last time." I laughed.

"I will never get you, Peyton O'Donnel." Missy muttered. Bridgette, nodded in agreement.

"So hold still, so I can heal you." I nodded in reply, and grimaced. I hated being healed, it hurt like hell, but it was better than going to a doctor. I winced as I felt an uncomfortable heat searing through my body as if a million needles, that just happened to be on fire, were poking me. Finally it died down, and I sat up, and gave Bridgette a hug.

"Thanks, babe." I said.

One by one, everyone started filing out of the room, and I looked surprised when Bridgette was leaving too.

"Where are you going, Bridge?" I asked.

"I'm going to stay with Missy tonight." She said, not elaborating anymore, but I understood, and I smiled in thanks.

I turned towards Reid, who still looked uncharacteristically concerned. I grinned and kissed him lightly. "I'm fine." I said.

He sighed, and said "Don't do that again."

I grinned, "Okay, I wont accidentally get attacked by a demon again." We were on my bed, and he was cradling me in his lap. "Seriously though, I'll try not to use that much power again." He laughed, and decided to change the subject to something less morbid.

"What do you want to do for you're birthday?" Oh right, I totally forgot about it,

"Not much, really, I want to spend time with my friends, maybe go to Nicky's, and forget that I ascend at 10:27 pm." He nodded in understanding.

"So..." I started, slyly, "What did you get me for my birthday?"

He grinned "You'll just have to wait and see."

"No fair." I pouted. I noticed that he doesn't smirk around me anymore, he smiles.

"So, tell me something no one else knows about you." He requested randomly.

"Um... I secretly idolize Veronica Lake." I said. He laughed, and I knew he was going to ask why.

"Why?" See, I told you.

"Because, she's gorgeous, and sexy." I said, "I'll let you in on another secret, I've never even tried to be sexy. I just don't think I can pull it off, I'm to tomboyish."

He rolled his eyes at me, and said "That's bullshit. Just because you've never tried to be sexy, doesn't mean you aren't, you're sexier than any girl I've ever been with." I blushed at his comment, and I shook my head in disagreement.

"Here, I'll prove it to you. Remember, when I first met you, and you beat me in pool? Which was a fluke by the way, I'm still waiting for a rematch. Well, you playing pool, is just about the sexiest thing I've ever seen, I've had a couple of fantasies about it, actually."

This amused me, "Really? I would ask, but I'm not sure I want to know."

He chuckled, and I laughed to. "Man, I'm beat, time to sleep." I mumbled through a yawn.

He smiled, and said "Goodnight, Baby Girl."

"G'night blondie." I fell asleep almost immediately, and for the first time in days, I slept without any dreams at all.

When I woke up, I could feel a giant lump, beneath me, oh wait, that lump is my boyfriend. I turned my head to look at the alarm clock, and, oh shit, we're going to be late.

"Reid, Reid wake up." I murmured shaking him awake.

"Hmm... what's up?"

"We're late." So we immediately got up, and rushed to change. You can imagine the look on our classmates' faces when we rushed into History with only seconds to spare, looking as unkempt as us.

All I can say is, I wish I had a camera, because the evil looks the girls were giving me made their faces look so hideous, if I had a picture, it would be the most awesome form of blackmail.


	10. Fights and Training

Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant, or any of the hot guys in it.

I've been on guard the entire day today, the attack from last night was still fresh in my mind. However, while I'd been doing this, I finally noticed all the death glares directed towards me from girls. I know that this is just because I'm Reid's girlfriend, and it's been happening for the past couple of days. It was sort of like hazing. They write stupid stuff about me in the bathroom, "whisper" mean things about me in the halls, either the girls here are really bad at whispering, or they want me to hear that I'm a whore. So far, I'm sticking with the latter. The same thing has been happening to Missy, although not as bad.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, squeezing myself between Reid and Bridgette. It was lunch time, my second favorite time of the school day.

"Nothing much." Reid said, wrapping his arm around my waist. Reid and I have this thing about PDA, we both don't like it much, little things are okay, but making out and such, it's just disgusting to watch, and awkward to know people are watching.

I could feel glares from random girls around the cafeteria, and shifted uncomfortably in my seat. It's not like I care what they think, it's still just a little unnerving to know that they're all probably plotting my "unconventional" death.

"So, I was thinking," Caleb started, "we should meet at the colony house, to figure some things out, especially with the attack last night, and Peyton's birthday tomorrow night." I paled, remembering the wolf demon. Reid held me tighter, and I knew there was a frown on his face. I finally looked up, I had to get out of here, I just felt so uncomfortable, and a little sickly too.

"Hey guys, that sounds great, um I think I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said, "I'll be back in a minute." They all nodded in understanding. I must look pretty bad, if no one even makes a comment about it.

I got up, leaving my plate on the table, and my bag with them, and walked quickly towards the door. Closing the door behind me, I took in a deep breath. Then headed over towards the closest bathroom.

As I closed the stall behind me, I noticed all the writings, my name scrawled in numerous places all over the door.

_Peyton O'Donnel is such a whore, she's fucked Aaron and now she's fucking Reid, who next, Weird Will?_

_Peyton O'Donnel screwed the History teacher._

_Peyton O'Donnel is such a fucking bitch, and a home wrecker._

I felt myself tearing up, normally I wouldn't let this get to me, but with all that's going on, it seemed like the final blow, to the worst week ever. I sat there, trying to control my crying, using up probably about three trees worth of toilet paper, when I heard someone come in.

"I can't believe he's going out with her." One, rather snotty, voice said.

"I know, she's so weird, I heard that she plays, like, sports and stuff." They were talking about me. I was sure of it. No other girl at Spenser's is known for playing sports.

"Seriously, and she's not even that pretty, she doesn't even wear make-up!" These girls were getting on my nerves. I got up, and walked out. There stood these two Barbie doll wannabes, they looked at me with a look that they must have thought was intimidating.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here..." Started one girl, the one who said I wasn't pretty. She crossed her arms, and stood up straight.

"You know, I would be more impressed if you had enough brain cells to finish that sentence." I said, rolling my eyes. I pushed past her, and headed towards the sinks.

"So, how did you get Reid to stay with you so long? Tell him you were pregnant, or something?" She accused me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he's with me because he likes me, not because I tricked him, and not just because I'm some whore, like you." I replied back viciously.

She gasped and pulled her hand back to slap me, but I grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back. Her little flunky, looked at me in horror, and yelled, "Get off of her, you dike!" Then, ran towards me, and brought her nails down, across my face. I could feel little droplets of blood fall down my face, and I twisted the other girl around, and grabbed the one who cut me by the collar and held them up to the wall.

"Big mistake." I growled, "Now, you and I both know who would win in a fight, even if it is two on one, so I suggest you back the hell off before I find another reason to beat the shit out of you." I punched them both in the stomach, the turned around, leaving them on the floor. Before I walked out, I used to make the bruises I was sure they got become invisible, so that they would have no evidence. I smirked to myself, and walked out the door, but not before yelling behind me, "Later, you bitchy whores!"

When I left the restroom, I saw Reid standing next to the door, with my bag. When he saw my cuts, he narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?" He growled. I rolled my eyes, he is so over protective of me.

"Nothing," I assured him, "Just some jealous bitches, who thought they could beat me in a fight. I just proved them wrong." I grinned, and he shook his head warily.

"Lunch is over, so I brought you your stuff before we head to our next class." He said. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him lightly.

"Thanks!" I said, as I pulled back. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and brought his hand to my cheek, where I was still bleeding.

"Try not to get into so many fights." He sighed.

"I can't promise anything." I said grinning, then. He shook his head, and I grabbed his hand, as we walked to our next class together.

We all sat huddled in a circle, in the creepy Dungeon of Doom, otherwise known as the basement of the colony house. Although, I like my name for it better. The faces surrounding me looked grim, and I knew that nothing good was going to come out of this.

"From the previous attack, we can assume that Chase has targeted Peyton for one reason or another." Caleb said, once again taking the leadership position.

"Yeah, but why her?" Reid asked, not looking all to happy at this statement. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes boys really were stupid.

"Because I'm closest to ascending, not to mention, the last to ascend." I whispered, keeping my eyes down.

"We're going to need to be on our guard tomorrow." Caleb said. I was getting angry, we already knew this.

"No shit, sherlock!" I said, standing up, "We all knew that already, hell we've been on our guard since the first attack. What we really should be discussing is what we are going to be doing about it!" I yelled, I could tell every one was shocked. No one has ever questioned one of Caleb's plans.

"Calm down, Peyton." He said to me.

"Calm down. Calm down? Do not tell me to calm the fuck down, Caleb! Some psycho dude, who's supposed to be dead, is after me, and all you can tell me is to CALM DOWN?" I was fuming. Next to me, I could see Reid nodding in agreement.

"Well, what do you suppose we do, Peyton?" Caleb said, trying to be a smart ass with me. Well, guess what, Caleb? I'm the queen of smart ass remarks. You can't beat me.

"Something productive, instead of sitting on our asses, and waiting for him." I said, he opened his mouth to reply, but I wasn't done yet. "We should be training up, learning different tactics to use, learn how to defend ourselves." He sighed in defeat, and I knew I won. Yeah, what now, Mr. Leader dude?

"I thought you would see it my way. Now that we're done with this shit, we have some training to do." I said smirking.

A/N: Cool beans. Um, I won't be updating for another 10 days or so, because I'm going to Hawaii, and I'm lame and don't own a laptop. So, yeah. I hope you review, see the strange thing is, I have a lot of hits, but very little reviews. That makes me disappointed, but oh well. Also there is another picture of Peyton on my profile, you can actually see her face and stuff, so yeah, check it out.


	11. Birthdays and Drives

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the covenant, or the characters in this story, except for anyone you don't recognize.

A/N: I know, I'm FINALLY updating. Sorry it's been so long, I've been on vacation.

Oh my god. It's my birthday! Oh wait. It's my birthday. How depressing. I woke up, my excitement easily replaced by the heavy feeling that was looming over us. I got up and dressed in my ass kicking outfit. Black jeans tucked into black boots, a black long sleeved shirt under a black military jacket, and of course, my stunna-shades, yo. I left my hair down for once, and threw a pillow at Bridgette to wake her up, with no luck. Then, after moping a bit about the oncoming doom, I get up and decide to take a drive in Billy.

Grabbing my phone and my keys, I run off to my baby. As I started the ignition, I let out a deep breath, so many thoughts were running through my head.

_What if some one gets hurt, or dies. It's a total possibility, and then it would be all my fault. They wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me and my stupid powers. I seriously think for the first time in my life I wish I didn't have powers._

I'm not sure how long I was driving, but it started getting dark, and the cheerful brown trees that I was speeding past were suddenly becoming black, evil looking things that made my hair stand on end. I could feel it coming. Something bad was going to happen. I did a sharp u-turn, and sped in the direction I had just been coming from.

I soon pulled into a cobblestone drive way that led up to an old mansion that looked as if the space-time continuum spit it out from an era, a place romantic novelists could only dream about. Ringing the bell to the Danvers' residence, I was met with a worried looking Caleb. It seemed as everyone was already there.

"Where were you?" Bridgette asked, running up to envelope me in her arms.

"Chill Bridge," I laughed, although it sounded a bit bitter, "I was just taking a drive."

Her worry decreased, and then I could see her grow into an anger that was only second to mine.

"Do you have any idea what it was like to wake up and see you gone?" She yelled.

"Well-" I started sheepishly, but was cut off.

"And today of all days! Couldn't you randomly disappear on a day when we weren't faced with an impending doom?" Bridgette bellowed, and I winced.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Damn right you are!" She fumed, the grinned wryly, "Now come open your presents."

My face lit up at the word, and the room laughed at my expression. From behind Bridgette, I could see Reid leaning casually against the back of a luxurious looking couch, fists shoved into his pockets, and his hair falling gracefully into his eyes. Even though he was smirking, I could see the worry in his eyes.

Feeling my gaze, he looked up, his smirk even wider. "See something you like?" He asked.

I licked my lips, and nodded, then as if he was a magnet, and I was a scrap of metal, I swiftly moved over to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist, my head buried into his chest. It was rare that we ever shared touching moments around our friends, but today we didn't really care.

"Don't worry," He whispered into my ear, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I said sadly. He just shook his head, then grinned.

"So, how about those presents?"

A/N: yeah sorry it's so short, especially after I haven't updated in forever, but I needed to get something out there. Plus the next one's going to be way longer, I just needed a filler before I can get to the good stuff. Also, I have a Harry Potter story up, so check it out. Please?


	12. Sneers and Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant. So don't sue me or anything. Pretty please with cherries?

A/N: Yes. I know. I haven't updated in about 254 years, 8 weeks, 3 days, 7 hours, 28 minutes, and 1 second. But I am now so please don't be extra mad or anything. Also, I'm a little disappointed, over 3,000 hits, and only 13 reviews?? Come on, I know you can do better than that.

Okay. I can't lie. I cleaned up real good for my birthday, no seriously, everyone got me really cool gifts, but the best was from Reid. He got me a gold chain with the pentagram at the end in garnets and rubies. Seriously, how awesome is that?

It's about 8 minutes until I ascend, and we're at the old Putnam barn, I wanted Sarah and Kate to stay behind, but they insisted, saying they were at all of the other ascensions, well except for Caleb's, but there was a reason for that. Oh and Bridgette's and Missy's, but only because they didn't know them then.

I have to say, waiting for lightning to hit me (which is how it looked like for Bridge, and Miss) really is rather nerve wracking, and then the expectation for a psycho teenage witch to come and try and kill me is just a bit stressful.

Tyler was leaning against the Hummer, arms crossed, every once in a while glancing at his watch. Pogue was standing next to him, fists shoved into his pockets, staring at the sky. Kate, Bridgette, and Missy were all sitting on the backs of my car's seats as the top was down, murmuring to each other, all looking a bit tense. Caleb was sitting on the field by the cars (motorcycle in Pogue's case), Sarah's head in his lap, whispering to her fiercely, it looked like they were having a bit of an argument, but I ignored them and turned towards Reid, who was at the moment towering over me, his arms holding me close.

"Guys we have one minute." Tyler said, shifting from his stance.

I nodded, and pulled away from Reid, kissing him before I did. Slowly, I started walking towards the center of the field, feeling like a woman condemned. I shook my head at the irony of that statement, but let it go, as I closed my eyes, waiting for it to happen.

My friends all watched as I walked, Tyler, was counting down. The girls had joined each other on the side of the road, and embraced each other, fear evident in their postures. Pogue, had moved next to Reid, and clapped his back, while Reid just stood there, looking anywhere but his girlfriend.

"...8...7...6..."

I turned towards the girls, they gave me smiles of encouragement. Then I shifted my gaze to Caleb and Tyler, they nodded to me, and Tyler winked, sending a small grin to my face. Next, Pogue met my gaze, and all though he didn't move, his eyes sparkled with concern, and his forehead crinkled a bit with worry.

"5...4..."

My eyes met Reid's, and for a while, it seemed like time had frozen, but of course, it hadn't.

"...3..."

He opened his mouth, as if to say something.

"...2..."

_'I love you!' _He mouthed to me, my breathing hitched in shock. I didn't know what to do.

"...1..."

Just before the lightning hit his girlfriend, Reid saw her move slightly.

_'I love you too!'_

Suddenly the air was filled with the sounds of a young girl's anguished screams. Reid flinched, at seeing something so small writhe so violently.

I was up in the air, my voice was hoarse from screaming, but I couldn't help it, I just couldn't stop. Finally, as if a bucket of ice cold water was thrown at me, it stopped. I dropped to the ground with a soft thump, and rolled over with a slight groan.

With a crack, I saw a pair of feet appear beside me. I followed the legs, and torso, all the way up to the face, and what I saw made me gasp in horror. Leering above me was the ghastly, psychotic sneer that had been the object of my nightmares.

"Hello Peyton, I don't think we've been introduced properly, I am Chase Collins."

A/N: I bet you all hate me now. Oh well. You'll get the next chapter soon enough!!!! **cackles evilly, **god I must be some kind of sadist...


	13. The End of The World as We Know It

Disclaimer: Would I really be writing fan fiction if I owned the rights to it? Yeah, didn't think so.

I lifted myself off the ground, suppressing any pain I was in to give the appearance that I was stronger than I looked. I could see the people behind me, the people who had quickly become closer to me than any family I've ever had, and I glared at Chase. This bastard wanted to take all this away from me, and I was selfish enough to care. My life was finally going right, and at that moment, I knew I had the strength to kill this person. No. Not a person, an egotistical, power hungry asshole.

The wind was blowing around us wildly, the storm only growing momentum, and I smirked, a trait I had quickly picked up from my boyfriend. The one person I had said the "L" word to. I pulled my hands back, building up a strong ball of energy, weak for a first hit, but I expected this to last longer. Finally, I released it, watching it fly toward the bastard that had continually haunted my dreams, and he deflected it, like it was nothing but an obnoxious fly, buzzing around his head.

"Now, now, Peyton, I thought you were smart," He taunted, the slits my eyes had become started to shrink increasingly, knowing that my menacing glare was falling upon blind eyes, "You're going to have to try harder than that to get rid of me, love."

The intensity of my hatred for him grew astoundingly at the pet name, and it only fueled my insults as I spat out, "Oh, shove it up your ass, why don't you. It'll have fun next to that giant pole." The Sons, and the girls took those words as a signal, and sprang into action. Sarah, and Kate ran behind a wheel barrow, and watched with worried eyes, as their friends fought for their lives.

Those of us with powers, formed a line, hoping to intimidate him, but knew it wouldn't work. Suddenly, the field became a large mass of chaos. Chase was flipping around, shooting us from behind, each of us, trying to protect each other's backs. Energy balls, were flying around in a flurry of passion, some of us being hit worse then others.

Then, Chase started battling it out with Caleb. It seemed as though Caleb had the upper hand for a while, and then Chase started taunting him, making comments about Sarah, just like before. Caleb's fury blinded his judgment, and then, Chase shot out a large energy ball. For a few seconds, the field was still, all of us just staring at Caleb, and that large mass of energy flying directly towards him. He pushed his hands in front of him, as though he meant to deflect it. But was too slow, we all watched in horror as he flew towards his car, shattered glass flying everywhere, as he slumped through the windshield and into the passenger's seat, but was comforted slightly by that soft rising and falling of his chest.

The fight forgotten, we all ran towards our leader, but then stopped, as we heard Chase laughing manically, we still had a battle to win. Sarah was still running towards the car, and Bridgette and I ran to protect her. Chase started filling balls of energy in our direction, and I saw Reid running towards me, with the intent to keep his promise to protect me. With a yell, Chase sent more energy balls towards us, and in my peripheral vision, I saw a flurry of blond hair fall towards the ground, dead, as no one could have survived an energy ball of that strenght. Furious, with tears in my eyes, I sent one last ball of energy towards Chase. I combined every element I had control over in it, and watched, breathing heavily as he screamed, the last noise he would ever make.

Then everything turned to darkness.


	14. Love, Life, and Black Balloons

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant... unfortunately.

My hair whipped around my face, and I couldn't help but feel cold, even with Reid holding me so close. The trees scattered between the mounds of gray marble were missing all of their leaves looking exactly like the rest of the inhabitants in this desolate place, dead, where Sarah is.

My friends all had somber looks on their faces. Caleb was slouched over, his fists shoved in his pockets, his head lowered. Every so often, his body would shake, a sign that he was sobbing. It was so strange to see our strong, fearless leader crying. Although, it seemed everything lately has been just as strange. Sarah, our beautiful, lively friend, was dead, and the most emotional of us were staying strong, providing strength for the people most affected by her death. Three people were laden with guilt. Caleb, he feels guilty because he thinks he didn't protect her well enough. Bridgette, because she feels that she could have reached her faster, so she could have healed her. However the blame doesn't lie with either of them.

Tears streamed down my face, as I remembered what happened. In reality, it was all my fault. It happened on _my_ birthday, and Chase was after _my_ powers. It's all my fault.

What's worse is this stupid priest her parents hired. He never even knew her, and yet he can talk about how great she is, I mean, was. His entire speech is bullshit. Later on there's a reception for the funeral, it's where I'll talk about who she really was.

It was interesting telling her parents without telling them about the powers. Caleb's car was already pretty trashed from when he was thrown into the windshield, we just dented the front up a bit more, and put Sarah and Caleb in the seats. A simple car accident, enough to explain Caleb's injuries, and Sarah's death.

I looked over at Bridgette, who seemed the closest to Sarah other than Caleb. She stood there, a stony look on her face, and her bright eyes unusually void of any emotion. This was how she dealt with pain. I had seen it before, but never to this extent. When she was in pain, she wouldn't cry, deeming it pointless, she would just block out the rest of the world and focus on her pain. Just letting it consume her. Then when she's just about drowning in it, she has some sudden epiphany and randomly bursts back into life.

Kate was standing there, silently and unmoving, tears glistening in her eyes, but never actually letting them out. She and Pogue were standing together, him behind her, his head resting on hers. Surprisingly, he was openly weeping.

Missy was staring at the ground. Tyler had his arms wrapped around her as well, and whispering to her comfortingly.

And here I was, my boyfriend at my side, just dealing with it. Accepting it I guess. I was never very bothered with death. I think it was because I had accepted at an early age that death was apart of life. As contradicting as that is, it's true.

Finally, after the stupid minister finished his long and boring sermon, the mahogany coffin was lowered into the ground. The thought of our bouncy, bubbly Sarah cooped up in a box disgusted me, if things were what she truly wanted she would have been cremated, her ashes floating freely in the wind. That's what she would've wanted. Yet, I suppose her parents wanted a place where they could visit her, I'm not surprised they picked this option, no parent wants to have their daughter leave them, especially not in this way.

I walked with Reid back to my Billy, with the intentions to drive up to the hotel ballroom they were having the reception in. I smiled lightly at how her parents went all out for this. I sat on the old red leather of my car, Reid to my right, and as soon as I put my keys into the ignition, I broke out into a fresh new round of tears.

"I thought I could handle this Reid, I really did, but I can't." I sobbed, as he rubbed my shoulder, comforting me.

"Shh, it's okay, you've already made it through half of it, but if you really don't want to go, we don't have to."

I rested my head on the steering wheel, gazing miserably out at the cemetery, faintly I could see the rest of the guests moving towards their cars. I shook my head, and turned the key.

"No I have to do this, for Sarah." He nodded, and I pulled out and stormed out of the parking lot, way above the speed limit. Although, seeing Reid's freaked out face, I slowed down a little.

Within record time, we reached the hotel where her reception was to be held. Walking into the lobby, I heard my black pumps click on the marble flooring. The doors to the ballroom were left wide open, a bouquet of black balloons on either side. How infuriating, they try to mix a party with a death. I suddenly felt the need to take a needle and stab each of them. Why should some stupid black balloons get to live, and Sarah couldn't? Time to murder the black balloons.

Unfortunately, I didn't get my chance. Reid ushered me into the room, which was dimly lit, and had pictures of Sarah's beautiful face everywhere. There was a stage at the end of the room, with a screen of projected pictures of Sarah's life. To the left of it, there was a long table of food, and for the first time, I didn't feel hungry.

There were round tables scattering over a wooden floor, with purple table clothes over them. Thank god. I was getting tired of black.

It seemed rather odd to see people mingling, when all I wanted to do was hide away from the world. After we had eaten a rather extravagant feast, people stood up on the stage and said things about her. Finally, after a few people had gone, I stood up. I took a deep breath and moved silently towards the podium.

Looking out at the audience, I took another deep breath and spoke.

"Sarah, was truly a unique person. I don't think I'll ever be able to find someone as annoyingly optimistic as her. She was the type of person who could love anything unadulteratedly, and find beauty in everything. She loved so much. Dancing, shopping," a few people laughed, "but most of all she loved to live, she loved for everyone around her to be happy," I caught Caleb's eye, and held his gaze as I continued, "she wants us to be happy, I can feel it, and most of all, she wants us to move on in life. She probably died without regrets, which is a rare thing to do. I remember her telling me that she was afraid of dying alone, but she didn't. She was loved by her friends," Bridgette looked up at me, a small smile on her face, "her boyfriend," Caleb turned away, "and most of all she loved us back, and right now, it doesn't matter how long she lived, or that she died young. Because what matters most, is that she lived. She has probably affected every person she's ever come in contact with, and she lived with love. Which is truly the only way to live. That's what she taught me, and I can only hope that other's have learned this as well, because being bitter, just really sucks. You know? So here's to living. Remember, she was here. Although, if I know Sarah like I think I do, she probably hasn't left. She's probably laughing her ass off at the fact that I'm in a dress, and kind of mad that a bunch of people pity her."

I sniffed a bit, and walked briskly off stage. Nobody said much for the rest of the reception. The group of people I loved the most surrounded me, all of us remembering, chuckling even, at Sarah's antics. On our way out I paused.

"Hold on a second, you guys. I have an idea." With that, I stole the black balloons, and we all drove out to the field, the one that held so many horrible memories, and yet looked so beautiful in the sunshine.

Missy pulled out a silver sharpie from her purse, I'm still wondering why she carries that around all the time, and passed it around. Each person wrote their own messages on a balloon, and finally the sharpie was passed to me.

What was I supposed to write? I miss you? No. That just wouldn't do. Finally, an idea came to me, and I smiled, for the first time since her death.

_'Hey, when you get up there, make sure to cause some trouble. We wouldn't want you to put God out of a job now, would we?'_

All together, we let the black, and now silver, balloons go. And watched them float up in the sky until they were no more. They are completely unlike Sarah, I thought, she's not gone.


End file.
